Eye Candy
by Pandora154085
Summary: A series of shenanigans, lightheartedness, and friendly fire. If you want humor with hints of romance, read this! YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL
1. Chapter 1

[YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL] fanfic – Eye Candy

Summary: A series of shenanigans, lightheartedness, and friendly fire. YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL

* * *

 **Mischief 1: Dearka's Camera**

"Dearka, what are you doing?" The pilot of Freedom Strike asked curiously, seeing the tanned skin blonde dancing in delight.

"Isn't it sweet, Kira?" Dearka replied as he concluded his dance with a spin. "Milly got me this!" He held an object towards Kira's eyes.

"Whoa…" Kira stared in awe at the object in front of him. "A camera?"

Dearka scoffed. "Not just any camera! It's a wireless WebCam! Sent by the lovely Miriallia Haw."

"I thought you and Milly broke up." Kira recalled.

"Nonsense!" Dearka dismissed Kira's statement. "Milly and I are starting anew!"

"I see…" Kira said. "So what are you going to use the wireless WebCam for?"

Dearka snickered. "To spy on our hot-headed Commander."

A familiar name popped into mind. "You mean Yzak?"

"Who else?" Dearka retorted.

"Wouldn't he be mad?"

"Don't worry." The tan-skinned blonde assured. "I'll simply hide it in a place in his room where he will never suspect anything."

Kira shot a look of disapproval. "I don't know about this."

"We'll be fine!" Dearka assured his friend.

 _The next day…_

"Hey Kira!" Dearka called out to his friend.

"Dearka?" Kira spotted Dearka running up to him. "What's up?"

"It was a SUCCESS!"

"What?"

In a moment's notice, Kira found himself dragged into a dark and secluded room and he, along with Dearka, stood in front of a small screen. "What's going on?"

"Look, look!" Dearka exclaimed, pointing his finger at the screen. Kira's eyes followed, catching a familiar figure in the recording.

"It's Yzak!" Kira acknowledged. "…He's just sitting there. Reading a report as usual."

"Nah-uh! Look, look! His finger is going to the desk intercom and guess who he's calling?"

"Pizza delivery?"

"No!"

"Athrun?"

"Are you stupid, Kira?" Dearka retorted. "He's calling Shiho."

"Oh, why would he call her?"

"Watch and see."

Kira caught a change in Yzak's workaholic behavior. "He's getting up."

"Yeah, look at that. It looks like he's done for a day."

"There's Shiho Hahnenfuss, coming up to him." Kira added. "They're just talking."

"Wait for it."

Kira continued to stare at the screen. They were still talking. But then when Shiho was about to turn away, her arm was caught by Yzak's hand and she was pulled into a breathtaking kiss.

Kira's eyes widened at such a sight. "No way!"

"It gets even better!"

"What?"

Kira focused on the screen once more. He can see that their kissing became more intense and not to mention, more passionate.

"Maybe we should turn this off, Dearka."

"This is just the beginning, Kira!"

"Yeah, but I feel like we are invading his privacy."

"No we're not. We're cheering him on!"

"I guess…"

"Shush! Look!"

Kira turned his attention back to the screen, only to find himself drawing closer to the screen at what was unfolding before his very eyes. With their lips still intact, Yzak slammed Shiho to the wall. Without letting out of his grasp on her, he brought his fingers to the door intercom, typing a code to activate a secure lock on the door.

"Would you look at that…" Dearka remarked. "Never knew he had it in him."

Kira was dumbfounded. Who knew Commander Yzak had a naughty side?

"He's going for it!" Dearka cried in anticipation as he saw the silver bob-cut undressing his lover.

Kira's face was becoming red. "I don't know if I should continue this. I mean, I get very embarrassed watching these sort of things…"

"You're a man!" Dearka gave a strong slap on Kira's shoulder. "When you watch these kinds of things, you learn from them!"

"Learn what?!"

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me you and Lacus haven't done such things yet…"

Before Kira could say anything, he was cut off by Shiho's moans from the recording, causing their eyes to return to the screen.

"Damn…" The two spectators said as they observed the scene.

"What are you guys doing?"

The two flinched and quickly diverted their attention to where the voice emerged.

"Athrun?" Kira called out.

"Shouldn't you be at Orb?" Dearka reminded Athrun.

"I'm just visiting."

The dark navy blue haired boy closed the door behind him and moved closer to his two friends, skootching between them and taking a look at what their friends were watching.

"You're horrible, Dearka." Athrun accused the tall blonde. "Why are you showing your porn videos to Kira? I thought Yzak confiscated them." As Athrun's face moved an inch closer to the screen, he recognized the figures on the screen. "Wait isn't that…isn't that Yzak?"

Dearka returned a nod.

"No way…" Athrun eyeballed at the screen. "Who knew Yzak can make a bold move like this, especially at his office?"

 **BAM!**

The three immediately averted their eyes to the sound. Uh-oh.

Standing by the open door was their one and only greatest fear. The only person who can forcibly slam the door open like that was no other than the one they knew who would bring hell and terror in their lives if he found them. Yes, it was him. _Commander Yzak Joule_.

"Care to explain?" Holding up in the commander's hand was Dearka's Wireless and _broken_ WebCam.

Oh shit. He found it.

Sweat was running down their cheeks as they anxiously gulped their saliva down their throats. It was like staring at death's door. All of them knew in their minds that they are now in DEEP _**DEEP**_ trouble.

And hell was about break loose.

"DEARKA…KIRA… _ **ZALA!**_ "

* * *

What do you think? Comments are appreciated.

Preview for next chapter:

 **Mischief 2: A Desperate Cry for Help**

-in which Athrun gets a call from his best friend Kira.

" _Athrun, you gotta come down here. I need help."_

" _What's up Kira?"_

" _It's Yzak."_

" _Yzak?"_

 _Another voice took over the other line. "Yo Athrun, you better get down here. Things aren't looking good here."_

 _Athrun recognized the voice. "Dearka?"_

 _Stayed tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

[YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL] fanfic – Eye Candy

Summary: A series of shenanigans, lightheartedness, and friendly fire. YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL

* * *

 **Mischief 2: A Desperate Cry for Help**

It was a lovely day for the Commander of Orb to finally relax and spend the free hours of leisure for himself. He was glad that he was able to take this time to wander outside and take in some fresh air. The weather was just so perfect. It was not too cold and it was not too hot. In fact, it was very warm. The sun was shining bright in the sky and the atmosphere was so calm. There was nothing that would break him away from this beautiful moment.

 _BRRING~_

Well, except for that.

Reaching for his cell phone in his pocket, he wondered who was the culprit for running his moment of luxury. Then his heart skipped a beat. Could it be Cagalli? Finding himself jumping in joy, he flipped it open and placed the phone to his ear. Before he could speak, he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Hello?"

"Athrun?"

His smile dropped into a frown. It wasn't Cagalli but it was Cagalli's twin brother. Not to mention, his best friend. " _Yes Kira?_ "

"Athrun, you gotta come down here. I need help."

"What's up Kira?"

"It's Yzak."

"Yzak?"

Another voice took over the other line. "Yo Athrun, you better get down here. Things aren't looking good here."

Athrun recognized the voice. "Dearka?"

"Yzak is killing Kira here. You gotta help him."

Kira took over. "PLEASE ATHRUN! Save me!"

Athrun's eyes widened in extreme shock. Has Yzak lost it? He thought all this time his platinum blonde friend had let go of his grudge against Kira. But it seems that Yzak held some lingering hatred towards Kira still. Wait. Maybe the situation wasn't like that. Perhaps Yzak was probably throwing a fit and his friends were just overacting. That's all.

"Why don't you have the ZAFT staff help out?" Athrun suggested.

"They tried, Athrun!" Kira cried. "But they just don't stand a chance!"

Oh god. This looked serious than he thought.

"Why don't you let Shiho handle him?"

"I wish I could but she's on extended leave!"

Damn. Not even Yzak's favorite subordinate was there to help. This is worse than he thought. Who else could calm that crazy silver bob-cut friend of his? For sure, not Dearka. Then another person came in mind. "How about Lacus? Why don't you let her handle him? Yzak listens to her."

"Lacus is in a business meeting!"

That's right, he recalled Lacus having an important appointment today. Before Athrun could say anything, he heard a shriek that belonged to Yzak." _ **STRIIIIIIIIIKE!**_ "

"HURRY ATHRUN!"

The call concluded and went into a _booop_ sound.

Athrun shut his phone.

Judging from the situation, he had no choice. He had to go. _NOW._

"KIRA!"

 _I hope I'm not too late. I hope I'm not too late_.

His heart was pounding at a rapid rate. In his mind, he hoped for his dear friend to be still alive by the time he gets there. At the same time, he was imagining what damage Yzak must have done to Kira. Was Yzak beating him to a pulp? Was Kira bleeding to death? Or was Kira being crushed to death by the hands of Yzak's Slash Zaku Phantom Gundam?

Athrun felt a chill down his spine. Yzak must have grown very scary over the past few days.

Beads of sweat flowed down both ends of his face as he dashed through the hallways. Once he made a turn, he found Dearka near the door to the place where Kira said he was.

"Dearka?"

"Thank goodness you're here Athrun." Dearka said. "Kira can't handle him much longer!"

 _ **BAM!**_

Barging in, Athrun clashed the door open. "KIRA!"

 _ **BAM! Ding-ding!**_

Ha?

His green eyes studied the scene right in front of him. There were pins being knocked down and right above, a monitor displayed three X's in a row.

" _ **STRIIIIIIIIIKE!**_ " Yzak shrieked, raising his fist in triumph. "Take that, Yamato! Trying to team up forces with Dearka against me! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Athrun held his face low. _All this time…it wasn't a life or death situation, but a bowling tournament?!_

"Oh thank god you're here Athrun!" Kira called out. "I keep on getting gutter balls! And not even Dearka's skills can make up for it!"

A vein began to pop out on his forehead.

"What's wrong, Athrun? Steam is coming out of your ears."

* * *

Whatcha think? Comments are welcome!

Preview for next chapter:

 **Mischief 3: Sweet & Cruel**

-in which Shiho never came back from her visit to Cagalli one night.

" _Yzak?" Athrun recognized the man in the green suit and tie. "What are you doing here in Orb?"_

" _I should be the one asking the questions here!" The platinum bob-cut yelled as he approached his navy-blue haired friend and grasped him on the lapels of his collar. "_ _ **WHERE'S SHIHO?!**_ _"_

" _What?"_

" _WHERE THE HELL IS MY FIANCEE, ZALA?!"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Yesterday, Shiho said she was paying a visit to your precious Cagalli and she never came back last night!"_

" _Aw that's very nice of her!" Athrun said in a pleasant tone. "Cagalli needs to socialize with friends once in a while!"_

" _THAT'S NOT THE POINT, ZALA!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _WHAT IS THE PRINCESS OF ORB UP TO?! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO SHIHO?" Yzak bellowed at his friend's face. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'M GONNA…" He aimed his fist at Zala._

" _H-honestly, Yzak…I don't know." Athrun held his hands up in protest of any punches or hits from his friend._

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

[YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL] fanfic – Eye Candy

Summary: A series of shenanigans, lightheartedness, and friendly fire. YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL

 **Thank q for giving my fanfic a go! I'm very grateful! Here are my responses!**

 **shigatsu-sanjyunichi: Thank goodness, I'm happy to hear that my fanfic saved u! Yes, Dearka can be mischievous indeed! And oh yes, I wished to watch Commander Yzak as a porn star too ^^ I'm really glad that you enjoyed the 1** **st** **two chapters. I hope you enjoy Ch.3!**

 **Taisa Ayase: I'm entirely overjoyed to hear that you have so fun with this fanfic! I will do my best to come up with comical chapters for you to enjoy!**

 **Lacus Yamato: Wow, pure brilliance? Thank q so much for enjoying Ch.2! I always wondered what happened if Yzak was referring to the strike in bowling instead of Freedom Strike. And dang, it would be funny! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **ranneyuki: I'm so happy to hear that it made you laugh! I wanna make my readers's day with a laugh!**

* * *

 **Mischief 3: Sweet & Cruel**

Pulling up on the driveway, Athrun parked his black car in front of Cagalli's mansion. It was still very early in morning and Cagalli does not leave for ORB until later near noon. Boy, he has plenty of time. Plenty of time for him to give her a surprise visit. He could imagine it already. He will walk up the stairs, open the doors, call out her name, run up to her, wrap his arms around her, and happily reunite. And of course, express how much he really loves her. _In a suggestive frolicking manner,_ he assumed.

As he came out from his car and started heading to the stairs, he somewhat spotted another car coming on the driveway as well. Strange, it looked familiar. As the vehicle went to a halt, Athrun saw a man coming out from the driver's seat. Wait, the man looked familiar too. As the man became more visible to look at, Athrun recognized who the man was. There was only one person who would wear a green suit and tie.

"Yzak?" Athrun acknowledged. "What are you doing here in Orb?"

"I should be the one asking the questions here!" The platinum bob-cut yelled as he approached his navy-blue haired friend and grasped him on the lapels of his collar. " **WHERE'S SHIHO?!** "

"What?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY FIANCEE, ZALA?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, Shiho said she was paying a visit to your precious Cagalli and she never came back last night!"

"Aw that's very nice of her!" Athrun said in a pleasant tone. "Cagalli needs to socialize with friends once in a while!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, ZALA!"

"Eh?"

"WHAT IS THE PRINCESS OF ORB UP TO?! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO SHIHO?" Yzak bellowed at his friend's face. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'M GONNA…" He aimed his fist at Zala.

"H-honestly, Yzak…I don't know." Athrun held his hands up in protest of any punches or hits from his friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Shiho, wake up!" The wild blonde called out to the chestnut haired girl sleeping on the bed.

Blinking her eyes open, Shiho found the Princess of Orb looking down on her and immediately threw her head out from the pillow. She couldn't believe it. She fell asleep and not to mention, she spent the night here! Not to mention, she promised Yzak that after her visit to Cagalli, she will come back to him and discuss their wedding plans with his mother. Oh, how worried he must be!

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli!" Shiho cried, climbing out of the bed. "I have overstayed my welcome. I should get going!"

"Don't be so frantic, Shiho." Cagalli said softly. "You've done nothing wrong."

"B-but I slept on your bed and…"

Placing her hands on the anxious brunette, Cagalli reassured her with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Catching the shimmer of tranquility in the Princess's eyes, Shiho shared her smile.

Then a voice came from her intercom. "Cagalli-sama!"

"Yes, Kisaka?"

"Athrun Zala is entering your residence."

"Athrun?" Cagalli's cheeks grew rosy. It had been a long time since she had seen Athrun. But she never expected him to come to her this early in the morning. Still, it was very sweet for him to come by.

"Apparently, he is not alone."

"Hm?"

"There seems to be another gentleman with him." He added.

"Is it Kira?"

"No, he's different. I don't know his name but all I can say is that he yells a lot and has a very girly hairstyle." Kisaka stated, earning a _**HEY I HEARD THAT!**_ from the same guy he was mentioning.

"It's Yzak!" Shiho identified.

"Should I send them off?" Kisaka asked.

"No, let them in." Cagalli responded.

After Kisaka got offline, Shiho turned to Cagalli. "I hope Yzak is not mad at me! I feel really bad!"

"I'm pretty sure he isn't." Cagalli said. "Besides, when he's with you, he's nothing but a big softie."

* * *

 _In the hallways of the Cagalli's residence…_

"Wait, Yzak!" Athrun shouted, trying to catch up to his friend. "You can't barge inside like this!"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ZALA!"

"B-but—"

"I'm here for one thing. And one thing only, Zala. And that is getting my fiancée back!"

"I know you're upset, Yzak. Still, you can't barge in like this!"

In the navy-blue haired friend's mind, he was very surprised to find Cagalli nowhere in sight. At the same time, he was grateful too. With Yzak snooping around the house like this, he was scared of what outburst could come about between his impulsive friend and his precious Princess. Suddenly, his eyes widened at the sight of his friend making his way to the stairs that led up to Cagalli's bedroom. "Don't do this, Yzak!"

"You can't stop me, Zala!"

While following the platinum blonde who continued to stomp heavily up the stairs in search of his missing fiancée, Athrun knew in his mind that trouble was indeed brewing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Hearing both Athrun and Yzak bickering from the other side of the door, a mischievous thought came into Cagalli's mind. "Let's stir things up a bit!"

"What?"

Cagalli brought her lips to her friend's ear and whispered something that made her friend flinched.

"No, Cagalli!" Shiho shouted softly and began to turn red. "Y-yzak will get mad for sure."

"Don't worry!" Cagalli guaranteed her. Having no time to waste, the Princess of Orb immediately dragged her friend to help carry out her diabolical plan.

"YZAK!"

"Let go, Zala!"

While Yzak's hand was reaching out for doorknob to Cagalli's bedroom, Athrun had his arms wrapped around Yzak and was pulling from behind with all his might to prevent his impetuous friend from entering his beloved's bedroom.

Finding an opening in Athrun's grip, Yzak jabbed his friend with his elbow and headed straight for the door.

"Yzak!"

Slamming the door open, Yzak stepped into the bedroom and said in an impolite tone, "Sorry to intrude on your morning, Princess. But where's-"

Oh no.  
Yzak's jaw immediately dropped. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Athrun came in behind Yzak. "Cagalli! I'm so sorry but I don't know what has gotten into Yzak b-b-but-" Stuttering, Athrun found himself in the same position as Yzak. He could not believe it either.

Observing the floor, the platinum blonde recognized the crimson pinafore that belonged to his fiancée along with the long white top she always wore beneath it. Scattered next to them was a diaphanous lavender nightgown and stockings that were made of white silk. Without a doubt, Athrun knew those garments definitely belonged to his beloved.

"Can you guys get any louder?"

Looking up where the bed is, the two found Cagalli sitting up in the bed as if she woke up. What alarmed Athrun was that even though she was wrapped by the covers of the bed, he noticed bare skin was showing. He knew that underneath those covers, she was completely naked.

Rising next to her, the brunette wiped her eye with her finger and asked in a demure manner. "Hm, what's the matter Cagalli?" She was naked too. Taking a look in front of her, she noticed the two observers. "Y-yzak! Athrun!"

Yzak and Athrun studied the sight in front of them, with their mouth agape with incredulity. Clothes on floor. Two girls. Naked. Together in bed. To make things even worse, one of those two girls was the fiancée of the Joule heir and the other was the love interest of the Red Knight.

Oh no.

It is every boyfriend's nightmare to see their girlfriend swinging the other direction. Not to mention, steal their best friend's girl.

"WHY I OUGHTA— " Yzak was about to charge at the blonde but was hold off by Athrun.

Athrun could feel his friend fuming with rage and for sure, Yzak was ready to rip someone into shreds. He should share his friend's fury but deep inside, the Red Knight was feeling something else. He felt guilt. Why would Cagalli swing the other direction? In fact, how could he let this happen? Unless…

Oh god.

Come to think about it.

Maybe it was his fault.

As much he hated to admit it, but it made total sense. He must have been such a lousy lover to Cagalli all this time and Cagalli was probably bored with him! That's why Cagalli swung the other direction!

Then Cagalli burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen the looks on your faces!"

Athrun's eyes blinked in awe. What?

"Don't worry, Shiho and I didn't do anything. It was all my idea, I just wanted some fun." Cagalli confessed.

Athrun let out a breath of relief. Yes, thank goodness, Cagalli is still straight! There's hope after all!

Still, the prank Cagalli pulled was not funny.

After Athrun let go Yzak, Yzak scoffed and head out to the door. "Shiho, get dressed. We're leaving."

Shiho can see that there was some anger that lingered in his voice.

"Oh right," Athrun cheeks flushed. "I should let you girls get dressed. Let me know when you're done."

Cagalli smiled as she saw the navy blue boy join his friend outside the bedroom.

After the girls finished putting on their clothes, Shiho said her goodbyes to her friend and walked up to Yzak before exiting out of Cagalli's residence. Now it was just only Athrun and Cagalli in the residence now. Realizing that she has not come out from her bedroom, Athrun went in and stared at the beautiful woman who was standing beside the bed. He had to admit, Cagalli grew more beautifully than ever. Her golden hair shone with the warm rays of the sun pouring on her. The gossamer lavender dress made her look more divine as if she was the most sublime creature who have ever roamed the planet. The way the dress flowed down her body made the sight ever more entrancing for him.

Catching him staring at her, Cagalli giggled with sheer delight and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's good to see you again…"

Athrun was stunned at her response and returned the hug. He was happy too. He never stopped thinking of her all this time. And perhaps she had done the same.

Breaking away from the embrace, Athrun gently pressed his lips onto hers and held the kiss long enough for their tongues to take their time indulging in each other's mouths.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…at the Joule residence…_

"So Dearka," Miriallia said to her boyfriend. "Why are we waiting outside Yzak's house?"

"Apparently, Shiho sent me a SOS through text."

"SOS?"

Dearka held his phone up to show his girlfriend the text. It read:

 _I'm in trouble Dearka! Save me!_

 _-Shiho_

"Don't you think we should go in and help?" Miriallia reasoned.

To dispel his girlfriend's confusion, he showed another text on his phone. It read:

 _Step one foot into the house and I will make sure you will walk out with nothing between your legs._

 _-Yzak_

Well, that explains it.

"What do you think Yzak's doing to her?" Miriallia asked. "I hope Shiho's okay…"

"Nah, he won't hurt her." The tanned-skin blonde reassured. "As far as I know, he's probably banging her rough."

Miriallia's cheeks flushed red. "You mean they're…"

Dearka mouthed _Oh yeah._

"Well, I guess it's better not to disturb them."

* * *

Well, this was by far the longest I have typed up. It may seem weird but I gave it a shot.

Preview for next chapter:

 **Mischief 4: The Game of Kings**

-in which everyone plays a card game.

"Okay, this time the two designated individuals must kiss!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Now since Shiho is the king," Cagalli pointed out. "She will choose which two numbers will be our next victims…"

"Let's see…" Shiho gave it a thought. "How about two and six?"

"Alright!" Cagalli cried, as she gave herself a card and then passed more cards to Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, Athrun, Lacus, and Kira. The party all turned over the cards.

"What a pity! It's isn't me…" Dearka exclaimed.

"Not me!" Miriallia said.

"Same!" Lacus cried.

"Not here as well." Cagalli called out.

Shiho checked the ones next to her and was dumbfounded on what she found. It was down to Yzak, Kira, and Athrun.

"Looks like Yzak, Kira, and Athrun are left." Cagalli indicated.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Those three guys are left?

"This will get exciting…" Dearka teased, earning a shot of disapproval from Yzak.

Who will be the two victims? Yzak and Kira? Yzak and Athrun? Or Kira and Athrun?

 _Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

[YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL] fanfic – Eye Candy

Summary: A series of shenanigans, lightheartedness, and friendly fire. YxS, DxM, AxC, KxL

I'm sorry for the late update but happy belated holidays everyone! Thank you for waiting! This year has been busy but I was able to manage!

Warning, there is a M-rated scene later.

Anyways, have a laugh!

* * *

 **Mischief 4: The Game of Kings**

 _Am I in the right place?_

Athrun stared at the building before him. It was not what he expected. It was a small building, yet its creamy colored walls and the wide window display somehow emits a warm and cozy atmosphere. As he studied the building, his eyes caught sight of a yellow bold text above the awning of the doorway.

The navy blue-haired Coordinator slowly enunciated aloud, "Haro…bun."

His lips parted when he saw a pink Haro serving as the logo next to the name.

Taking a step closer, it became clear to the Coordinator that the building in front of him was in fact, a baker's shop. _A cute one._

Pulling out the paper kept in his pocket, he checked the address that his best friend Kira wrote for him. Everything was correct according to the address but his best friend never mentioned a bakery.

 _Why would Kira want to meet up at a bakery?_

 _Maybe he has a thing for sweets._

Seeing his best friend nowhere in sight, Athrun thought he would spend some time looking around in the bakery for a while.

When he walked inside, he was surprised to find the bakery to be incredibly warm and the smell of freshly baked bread spread around the room. His cerulean eyes turned to see small packs of soft bread placed on plastic trays as well as a few beautifully decorated confections deposited next to them. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar shaped bread.

"Eh?" He lowered his gaze at the bread. "These are Haros."

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

Athrun shuddered and drew his attention to where the voice came from. "K-K-Kira?"

"Welcome!"

Seeing Kira in a plaid apron, Athrun couldn't help but asked, "Y-you work here Kira?"

"Oh yes! Lacus and I started not too long ago." Kira explained. "We thought it would be nice to start a small business for ourselves."

"Do you cook all these pastries?"

"That's right, all from scratch!"

"I-I see…"

"What do you think?" Kira held out his hands wide.

"The bakery's very…um…nice."

"Have you seen Lacus's Haro Bun yet?"

Athrun shifted his attention to the Haro-shaped buns and took one in his hand. "Lacus made these?"

"Yep!"

Athrun smiled at the thought of the pink-haired Haro-lover baking. _Even up to this day, her love for Haros still hasn't died down._

"Here," Kira stood in front of his friend, holding out a bag filled with Haro buns. "I will give you these for free!"

The blue-haired Coordinator's shoulders jerked.

"What's wrong, Athrun?"

Chills ran down Athrun's spine for he recalled the pink-haired Haro-lover's cooking was really… _What was the word he was looking for?_

 _Oh yes,_ _ **BAD.**_

 _Actually,_ _ **VERY BAD.**_

Quickly making an excuse, Athrun mumbled. "A-actually, I'm not hungry…"

"Try some!"

"I think you and I both know that Lacus's cooking is…"

Suddenly the look on Kira's face grew stern and his eyes turned steel as he spoke in a threatening voice, " _Look here, I know her cooking sucks but be a nice guy and just eat the DAMN bread._ "

Athrun gulped. That was definitely Kira's SEED-MODE face.

"You think my cooking sucks?"

Kira and Athrun directed their eyes to find the Lacus standing a few feet away from them. _With pale blue watery eyes._

She began to sob. "M-my cooking's…bad?"

Kira and Athrun jolted.

The tears on the pink-haired Coordinator began pouring down her cheeks and in less than a minute, she dashed out of the bakery. "How could you Kira!"

"W-wait, Lacus!" Kira called out. He quickly stuffed the Haro buns into his mouth and immediately chased after Lacus. "I LOVE YOUR BREAD, LACUS!"

Athrun watched as his friend swiftly ran out from the bakery.

He blinked in bewilderment at what just happened. _That was entertaining…_

* * *

Back in PLANTS, Shinn and Lunamaria were on a date. They decided to take the date at a place called the Darling Café. Once they grabbed a table, they were checking on the menu and were deciding on what to order.

"Hey, let's take this parfait." Shinn suggested.

"Yeah this looks delicious!" Lunamaria agreed.

"Welcome to Darling Café, may I take your order?"

He looked up to the waitress. "Sure, I'll take…"

His eyes widened at to see that the waitress was one of his superiors he looked up to back at ZAFT. "M-m-m-major Shiho Hahnenfuss!?"

The older Red Coat gently smiled. "I will be your server this afternoon."

Shinn quickly stood from his seat and saluted.

Shiho giggled. "There's no need to do that. In here, you can just call me Shiho."

"You work here, Major—I mean—Shiho?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yeah, it's just a part-time job for now." Shiho explained.

"You look so cute in that maid uniform!" Lunamaria commented.

Shiho blushed. "T-thank you. Oh, may I get you guys anything?" Shiho asked.

"Oh!" Shinn exclaimed. "Lunamaria and I want the dark chocolate parfait deluxe special."

"Okay, one dark chocolate parfait deluxe special coming up!" Shiho said as she left.

"Hey Shinn." Lunamaria said.

"What's up Luna?"

"Remember the time before we started dating, you told me you had a huge crush on Shiho?"

"Oh, did I say that?"

"And remember the time I made you ask her out?"

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Yzak Joule was coming out from his office. He was done for the day._

" _Commander Yzak Joule!" Shinn shouted._

" _Huh? Oh, you must be Shinn Asuka, right? Came here to ask me something?"_

" _Sir, please let me take care of Shiho!"_

 _Yzak was confused. "What?"_

" _I won't let you down Sir! I will take care of Major Shiho Hahnenfuss!"_

" _What's wrong, Yzak?" Shiho emerged._

" _W-wait, did you just call him by his first name?" Shinn stated._

" _Lunamaria…you still haven't told him about me and Yzak being engaged?"_

 _Lunamaria was giggling from the side._

" _WHAT?!" Shinn shouted._

" _Yzak is my fiancé." Shiho confirmed._

 _Shinn's jaw dropped, suddenly he felt his whole world falling apart._

" _ASSHOLE!" Yzak bellowed, his eyes burning with rage. "YOU PLAN ON STEALING MY WOMAN?!"_

" _AAAAHHH!" Shinn screamed._

* * *

 _End of flashback…_

"If I had never follow your advice that time, Commander Yzak Joule wouldn't be giving me dirty looks now and then."

Lunamaria was laughing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Yo! Yzak!"

"Dearka?"

"Are you free now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we're going to see Shiho on her part-time job."

"What?" Before Yzak could say anything, they already were on their way.

"What's with the camera, Dearka?" Yzak asked.

"Milly got this for me."

"Another one of those new high-tech cameras again?"

"You betcha! Today, I'm going to create memories!"

"Why am I dragged into this?"

"Because what kind of guy goes into a café alone and orders a chocolate parfait?"

"Why should I care? And why a chocolate parfait?"

All of a sudden, Dearka tucked his arm around Yzak. "You don't want to see Shiho in a waitress uniform?"

Yzak gave it a thought. _Shiho in a waitress uniform, huh?_ He felt his cheeks hot. This could be his one-time opportunity. "I-I do!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Once Yzak and Dearka got a table, Yzak was already looking at the menu. "So…a chocolate parfait, right?"

"Welcome, Yzak and Dearka."

Yzak raised his head and found a flushed Shiho in front of him and Dearka, greeting them with a gentle smile.

The platinum blonde and the tan-skinned blonde couldn't help but squawked in awe at the sight before them. Shiho was dressed in a rosy pink French made-like outfit. The neckline of the uniform revealed her cleavage and the small lacy sleeves gave her a cute image. The rosy pink color of the uniform went well with her dark chocolate hair and her pale cherry skin. For Yzak, the greatest part was that Shiho was wearing something that didn'tcover her beautiful, slender legs.

"Um, is something wrong?" Shiho cautiously asked.

Dearka quickly grabbed the camera and was about to take a shot before Yzak slammed the camera down.

"Nothing! I got some free time, so I wanted to see you." Yzak said.

Shiho felt her heart skipped a beat. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have a hot coffee." Yzak said. "Dearka will have a parfait. The biggest one you have."

"One order of hot coffee and one chocolate and strawberry mix parfait diamond special." Shiho said as she jotted them down. She took one small bow. "I'll be back with them shortly."  
The platinum-haired Coordinator's eyes followed her movements as she left.

" _Take your time…_ "Yzak whispered in a sultry voice.

Yzak's azure eyes narrowed when he heard the sound of Dearka's camera clicking.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Cagalli, the driver of the automobile, was carpooling Lacus, Miriallia, and Shiho. They just came back from shopping and they were all on the way to her manor until they hit major traffic on the road. They were supposed to meet up their boyfriends at the manor as well.

"Wow, look at all this traffic." Miriallia said.

"I wonder if the guys reached to the manor yet." Shiho said.

 _Meanwhile…_

An idle black automobile was stuck in the traffic as well. What the girls did not know was that Athrun, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak were bobbing their heads to the strong dance beat to the opening music of BoA's Eat You Up playing on the radio.

 _Meanwhile…_

"I'm gonna turn on the radio." Cagalli said, pressing a button. "Let's see, what are some good stations…"

 _Meanwhile…_

"Woo!" Dearka shouted. "That was some shout-out, you guys! We should sing like this more often!"

"C'mon, Dearka." Yzak said. "What are we, preschoolers?"

Athrun added. "I think that will be it today, Dearka."

"Fine." Dearka sighed.

However, Athrun found himself tapping his fingers to the beat of a particular electropop ballad coming up on the radio…

 _Meanwhile…_

Lacus started dialing. "I'm going to call Kira and see where they are."

"Ooh, found one!" Cagalli exclaimed. "This is a good song."

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Shiho pondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _ALL:_ _ **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR~~!**_ _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _KIRA:_ _ **(like you do)**_

 _ALL:_ _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _KIRA:_ _ **(yeah)**_

 _ALL:_ _ **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**_

Before Kira could jump in, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reached for it. "Oh shoot, dead battery! I hope I didn't miss any calls from Lacus. I wonder how she and the girls are doing…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

What Kira and the boys did not know was that the girls were singing to the same song on the radio.

 _ALL:_ _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _LACUS:_ _ **(like you do)**_

 _ALL:_ _ **TOUCH me like you do, To-To-TOUCH me like you do**_

 _LACUS:_ _ **(yeah)**_

 _ALL:_ _ **KISS me like you do, KI-KI-KISS me like you do~**_

 _LACUS:_ _ **WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR~~**_

 _ALL:_ _ **WANT me like you do, WA-WA-WANT me like you do**_

 _LACUS:_ _ **(like you do)**_

 _ALL:_ _ **TOUCH me like you do, To-To-TOUCH me like you do**_

 _LACUS:_ _ **(yeah)**_

 _ALL:_ _ **KISS me like you do, KI-KI-KISS me like you do~**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"We barely moved!" Dearka bellowed. "We will probably be stuck in traffic the whole day!"

"We will get out of traffic eventually, Dearka." Kira assured him.

"We should do another sing-along!" Dearka suggested.

"I think we have enough singing for once, Dearka." Athrun said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Zala." Yzak added.

Dearka once again sighed at his friends' uncooperativeness.

However, Dearka caught a certain platinum blonde whistling the thundering piano chords and sweeping synth washes of an EDM coming up on the radio…

A few moments later, the boys gave in.

 _ALL:_

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford!**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of the mattress that you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older~~~**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older~~~**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older~~~**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

What the boys didn't know was that the girls were also singing along to the same song.

 _ALL:_

 _ **You look as good as the day I met you**_

 _ **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**_

 _ **Stay and play that Blink-182 song**_

 _ **That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay**_

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_

 _ **And four years, no call**_

 _ **Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar**_

 _ **And I can't stop**_

 _ **No, I can't stop**_

What the girls didn't know was that the guys were also singing the same chorus.

 _ALL:_

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford!**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of the mattress that you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older~~~**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older~~~**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older~~~**_

* * *

Once they all were at the manor, they were playing a few rounds of the card game they like to call, "The Game of Kings".

"Okay, this time the two designated individuals must kiss!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Now since Shiho is the king," Cagalli pointed out. "She will choose which two numbers will be our next victims…"

"Let's see…" Shiho gave it a thought. "How about two and six?"

"Alright!" Cagalli cried, as she gave herself a card and then passed more cards to Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, Athrun, Lacus, and Kira. The party all turned over the cards.

"What a pity! It's isn't me…" Dearka exclaimed.

"Not me!" Miriallia said.

"Same!" Lacus cried.

"Not here as well." Cagalli called out.

Shiho checked the ones next to her and was dumbfounded to see that it was down to Yzak, Kira, and Athrun.

"Looks like Yzak, Kira, and Athrun are left." Cagalli indicated.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Those three guys are left?

"This will get exciting…" Dearka teased, receiving a snarl from Yzak.

"Not me!" Kira shouted, who already flipped his card.

Yzak felt his heart sunk.

Athrun felt the same way.

Hoping for a mishap, the two quickly flipped the cards and their faces resigned in disbelief when they saw the numbers.

They'll be doggone.

Athrun was slowly taking this all in. Somehow, the heavy feeling soon died down. "Okay, Yzak, let's just quickly settle this—"

The blue-haired Coordinator was startled to find Yzak hissing at him like a cat that is about to attack.

"Um…Yzak?"

When Athrun went closer, Yzak went further away and hissed loudly at him.

When Athrun makes one more attempt, Yzak went behind Shiho and hissed even more loudly at him.

A sweatdrop appeared on everyone's face besides Yzak.

In the end, everyone decided to give the game a break.

* * *

It was now evening and everyone had to leave Cagalli's manor.

"Wait guys!" Lacus called out.

They all turned to Lacus.

"Before you guys leave, please take these!" Lacus took out small bags of Haro shaped buns.

They all felt a chill down their spine.

They all knew Lacus's cooking is very BAD.

"Oooh, they looked good!"

Well except for Dearka.

Dearka took a bag. "I hope you don't mind me eating it now, would you, Lacus?"

"No problem!" Lacus said.

Before Athrun could stop him from taking a bite, Dearka dropped dead on the floor.

* * *

 _A night later…_

Small beads of sweat ran down her face as she panted softly for air and the drums of her heart throbbed. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing alleviated when she felt the burning sensation ebbing away. She wasn't used to this at all. In fact, this was her first time. Though being on top wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

Tonight happened to be one of those occasions that Yzak and Shiho sometimes do other than cuddling together. When the 'mutual fire' is lit between the two, Yzak wasted no time in foreplay and eagerly went on to the passionate lovemaking. Once the clothes were off and they were on the bed, they let their sexual drives run wild. At some points the lovemaking got rough, but Shiho didn't mind for she knew this was Yzak's way of expressing all his love, and perhaps lust, for her.

Surprisingly, the night took an unexpected turn. She was quite disconcerted when he wanted her on top. It was not in her nature to be on top of her Commander, especially during their lovemaking. She was nervous at first thinking she would mess up or put themselves in an awkward position but she managed due to the help of her Commander (who somehow claims himself to be a lovemaking expert). To her surprise, the lovemaking became more stimulating than she thought.

As she regained composure and reverted to normal breathing, she looked down at the man below her and felt a hot tinge of pink rushing through her cheeks. She immediately turned away and pouted, provoking a soft chuckle from her Commander.

"W-what's so funny?"

"I can't help but think how someone as calm and collected like you can be so timid when it comes to these things."

"I-I'm just not used to this…kind of position, that's all."

He gave her an incredulous look and spoke, "If it makes you feel any better, you're doing pretty well."

She responded with a half-suppressed smile.

"But don't get cocky yet."

Shiho looked at him in bewilderment. Strangely enough, she felt his hands trailing up her legs and firmly gripped onto her lower thighs.

She tensed at the firm grip. "Y-Yzak?"

Catching her off-guard, he shot her a devilish smirk and rammed his erection into her with multiple thrusts, pumping her with violent spasms of erotic frenzy. The thrusts grew more forceful and surges of unexplainable feelings rushed through her body, eliciting sultry groans out of her gaping mouth that came in sync with the relentless bouncing of her well-endowed breasts. Yzak was indeed enjoying the sight.

When the assault gradually subsided, Shiho's body undulated with burning sensation.

"You can be so unreasonably cute at times, Shiho." Yzak remarked.

"I…I never expected you to have so much energy left…"

Yzak snickered, "Just living up to the Joule name, Hahnenfuss."

Shiho smiled in amusement and leaned closer to him. She gently brushed her slender fingers over Yzak's mouth, sensually tracing the curved outline of his lower lip. Yzak reached for her hand and gave her fingers entry inside his mouth, greeting them with the lukewarm fluid of his wet tongue. Shiho's amethyst eyes widened, taking in the seductive moment before her. When Yzak's azure eyes found hers, they found themselves gazing at the concupiscence illuminating in each other's eyes.

In a blink of eye, Yzak flipped over her and instantly clashed his lips into hers. Deepening the kiss, Yzak pressed his body against hers and jerked his hips. Yzak's lips made his way down her neck, bruising them with ravenous kisses that aroused vehement moans out of the woman below him. He pumped inwards and outwards in sudden movements that amplified her moans even more. And this excited him.

He went faster and faster. He didn't want to stop at all.

Shiho encircled her arms around Yzak and pulled him closer. She ached from the intense pleasure that stirred in her loins and tightened her embrace. Her head was getting dizzy with ecstasy and before long, Yzak drooped his head into her bust. She jolted when she felt his lips taking a mouthful of her rounded breasts. Slowly, one of her hands wormed its way down to Yzak's fleshy posterior.

" **Ouch**!"

 _Did she just pinch where I think she pinched me?! Really, Hahnenfuss._

He tore his lips away from her and gave her a puzzled look. "What the hell was that for?"

"You can be such a brute, Yzak."

Yzak's eyes blinked in disbelief.

Seeing at how dumbfounded he is, she giggled.

His eyes narrowed with patent vexation until he felt her soft legs wrapping over his waist. Understanding what this meant, Yzak could not suppress a snicker. "Now, you're **definitely** asking for it," he said, clasping his hands on the headboard of the bed.

A moment later, he lunged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Outside in the hall of the Joule manor, Dearka and Athrun were on the way to Yzak's chamber.

"May I ask why we're here?" Athrun questioned the tan-skinned blonde.

"I'm here to get back the book Yzak borrowed from me."

"And what book would that be?"

"No other than _Fifty Masks of Rau Le Creuset_!"

"From what I recalled, Dearka, Yzak confiscated that book when he caught you reading it during a meeting."

"Oh, it's locked…" Dearka crooned. "It's okay, I have a spare key."

Athrun then heard an abrupted noise of wall banging and…womanly moans?

When Athrun put these all together, a sudden blush ran through his cheeks.

When Athrun saw Dearka unlocking the door, Athrun snapped. "W-wait, you can't barge in!"

 _Was Dearka out of his mind? Did he not hear those—those obscene noises?_

"I don't think we should go in." Athrun pleaded.

"Relax, Athrun. I have been with Yzak for a long time. I can take his yelling and shouting."

"No, Dearka!"

It was already too late. Dearka already turned the knob.

"Hey Yzak! Can I get that book you—WHOA." Dearka stopped short when he found his two best friends climaxing.

 _Oh, I can't watch_ … Athrun covered his eyes.

Apparently, Yzak was already snarling at Dearka for barging in.

"Ah, a nighttime intercourse." Dearka gave a small clap. "Don't mind us, please continue."

All Athrun could remember was Dearka earning a beating afterwards.

* * *

 **Yeah, I was re-watching Clannad.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Reviews/Comments are welcome!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! I haven't thought of what the next chapter would be but I hope to get more ideas!**

 **If you guys could, please take a look at my new Yzak and Shiho fanfic! The fanfic is called "a piece of my heart".**

 **Have a great 2017, everyone~**


End file.
